Questions
Fandom questions about the current and upcoming plot elements. WARNING: This page may contain spoilers up to and including Dragon Queen: Book Two-Turquoise Throne. Unanswered Questions by Subject Plot * What caused the Kana to draw away from Auria? * What will be required to enlist the Kana's support? Setting * Is Eveanor the largest continent on the world? * Are Elves one of the races in the world? * Are there other empires on the other landmasses of the world? * Why can magical creatures utilise their own magic, but Shifters cannot without cost? * The Dragons seem to worship "gods" - could this be Kana? Characters * Aelwen ** Could Aelwen use the powers her mother and Liriel either directly or indirectly gave her without becoming corrupted? ** As Aelwen began as a concept of a video game character able to shapeshift, will transformations prove instrumental throughout the series in solving various problems? * Auria ** How many forms does Auria have? ** What are the requirements for communing with Auria face to face? ** Does Auria command other messengers? Answered Questions Plot * Did Kaleign recognise Aelwen when she first held her just before killing Lirial, and if so, what did she think of her? **Answered: "No, she did not. When Kaleign picked up and inspected Aelwen in the second chapter, she thought Aelwen was one of the soldiers tasked with initially storming the castle along with her husband (the black dragon). She was infuriated with Liriel for not only killing her new mate, but also seemingly harming this young red dragon. She also was curious as to why such a young dragon was in the field." 28th May 2017 - Wattpad Setting *How many sapient species inhabit Eveanor and the world? **Answered: "There are very many, but the ones that make up the bulk of the Eveanorian population are Shifters (humans/dragons), Centaurs (horse/feline/deer/canine), Merfolk (just off of the coast), Sea Nymphs (amphibious), Wood Nymphs, Fairies (though many stay hidden from sight), Satyrs (they live in the mountains, mostly, and make up the greatest percentage of miners), Pegasi, Unicorns, Hippogriffs, Griffons, and Sphinx (their kind make up most of the populations of the desert cities). Some of the smaller populations include Kitsune and Dwarves, who immigrated from overseas. There are a great many more sentient races/species, but they were forced off of Eveanor very early on after the age of Creation during a great war. Some include harpies, orcs, minotaurs, some humans, etc. I will go into more depth about the Dividing War later." *Is Eveanor an island, a continent, or the planet? **Answered: "Eveanor is a continent, and it is also the place where life was first moulded into being. I will go into detail about the Tale of Creation later. There is a reason that there are so many different kinds of sentient beings." Characters * Gerel ** If Gerel is freed from Cainen will his scales remain gold or will they change? ***Answered: "Wait and see! There is a clue to the answer in Turquoise Throne." * Lirial ** Was Liriel originally a shifter or a demon who took over a shifter's body? ***Answered: "Liriel's origins are shrouded in mystery (for now), but I will say that she was born a normal human (a.k.a. Shifter) and is not a demon controlling a body. However, she now is a ghost controlling Kera's body." ** How did Liriel escape from Kaleign's power to steal souls? ***Answered: "There is an explanation, and I'll go through it later. I will say, though, that it has to do with Cainen's spirit thorns/vines." References Category:Meta